Contact centers can allow for a matching of an agent to a contact such that the contact or customer's needs can be met. Conventionally, such interaction may be via a customer-initiated telephone call, such as by a customer calling a contact center to request help. However, conventional methods of contact center interaction may be too restrictive or possibly too inefficient for meeting many customer needs.